Luan's Fight
by JMbuilder
Summary: Luan may be crazy on pranks but she always planned them very well. Unfortunately, one of them ends up having a mistake and almost cost the life of a sibling. One week later, she is with a dark mind that she tries to set free. Join Luan on her fight against her depression and fear! (Rated T for safe)
1. Depression and Tears

**Luan's Fight**

**Chapter 1 — Depression and Tears**

...

_Regret..._

_Sadness..._

_Fear..._

These feelings are how we can describe Luan's emotions. She's actually laying on her bed. She was with red eyes from crying and for not sleeping and her hair was messy. In her shirt, there isn't her typical flower. In her room, apart from her roommate's things, school things and a laptop, there was nothing of comedy. I mean, apart from Luan's puppet, that now have normal clothes, not the funny ones, and that is turned to the wall, there is nothing that we can remember from comedy. Nothing...

With this, you may ask: What happened? Why Luan was like this? And why some of her things aren't there?

Well... The truth is very hurtful to hear since the reason it's actually her fault. But not on purpose. You will understand when you discover everything by going back in time.

**/Rewind.../**

It all started exactly 1 week ago on a Saturday. And that day was 1st April soo everyone knows what happens always that day: Luan's Prank Apocalypse. Nobody without exception can escape from, at least one of her pranks. Every time she does these pranks, in days before, she always planned what pranks will make and cut the ones that wouldn't be safe and remake them to avoid incidents. But on that day, one of the pranks that she remade, end up hurting one of her siblings:

_Lincoln Loud_

The only boy of the family was sent to the hospital thanks to one of the pranks. For respect, let's not say what was it but whatever it is, was very harmful. At the hospital, he was in a coma and the doctor revealed to the family that he would turn paraplegic, where it means that will never walk again.

Luan was pretty much grounded due to the accident, by being banned from doing pranks and even of doing comedy. She was scolded for everyone except by one sister that will be a secret for now.

But one thing that nobody knew was that she was pretty regretted due to her actions and thanks to that yelling...

She feels hated...

The depression comes to the door and after all of the comedy things be out of her room, Luan was crying in her pillow. Everyone, except that person that is in secret, thought that was temporary. They didn't hate her but yes they were angry with her. However, Luan thinks that they hate her.

With that, things just got worse in the next days.

On Sunday, she didn't bother to get out of her room and didn't try to talk to anyone. Her feelings were at a new level of depression. She still ate but ignored any call of attention.

At school, on Monday, she faked her feelings to nobody worry and... it worked. But she didn't bother to eat at school. She didn't feel like to lunch since she has a knot on the stomach. The same things happen on Tuesday and Wednesday. At the house, she got worse. Any event of her family was ignored. She only looked with a blank face by the window and nobody tried to talk with her except one but was always stopped by the others.

At Thursday, the emotions got into a rock bottom.

Luan didn't fake anymore any of the emotions that she had and was always sad. A part of her classmates, that they were real friends to her, tried to figure out what is happening but no use. She said that was fine but that was surely a total lie. In the start, was just worry but in the third class, that was enough. The parents, Rita and Lynn Sr. (Like you don't know them), were called by a teacher to pick up Luan at school due to the signs of depression. At this news, they got shocked and concerned.

When Luan reached home, she was going to barricade in her room. However, when she was about going upstairs, her mom tried to have a talk and put her hand on the daughter's shoulder to get attention but Luan ends up flinching of fear at that and Rita rewind from her action. Her daughter goes to her room and cries, for the nineteenth time, in her bed. Now the parents are more worried about what was happening to her.

The rest of the week, until the present, was the limit of the depression. She didn't get out of her room except to do her service in the bathroom. Luan didn't eat, didn't drink or let anyone in her room even Luna, her roommate. Luan was having depressive thoughts about the last days and about her life. She was worth something? Does she deserve to have a future? She deserves to even... live? The questions didn't get out of her head and end up "encouraging" her to the last level of depression. To the one that even the writer doesn't have the courage to write for the readers read. While it happens, everyone knew what is happening with her and tried to talk to her but it was too late... Too late...

**/Present.../**

Now we are in the present day. While the clouds get bigger on the sky, Luan sits on her bed, now thinking about what to do next. She should do it? She shall give up? She shall stop mopping around to not annoy anyone?

Yes... For her mind, damaged by her sadness and depression, was a total yes... Almost everyone hates her. Almost killing someone was the worst that can happen. It's the most obvious in the world. Why bother dealing with the doubts anymore because of a question with the obvious answer, for her depressed mind? It's very stupid to bother anymore for her.

It was useless too. Everyone will be happy about what will happen next. Why? Because she won't be a burden to anybody. Almost anyone will forget and/or not care about her. Hating was the only thing Luan thinks that her family, except one, feels against her. But one thing that she doesn't know, is that she is far from the real truth...

Luan (Whispering): I think that it's time... I give up... I can't take this anymore... (inhale and exhale her breath) My sister... You were the only that cared for me in this dark week. I hope you understand why I did this...

After she finishes her whispering, Luan gets up and walks to her desk. She sits in a chair, take a pen and open a yellow book that is titled "Diary of Luan". She kept her memories and thoughts there. It's the fifth diary of her life where the first was written when Luan was 9 years after her mom bought it for her anniversary. She may look too young for it, at the time, but since these times, she had an interest in keeping her secrets and thoughts in a special book. She sees people doing it. Why not do it too? It... was something... That was... The real last frontier of privacy for her. If it turns broken, it turns impossible to have privacy. To avoid it, she always keeps it safe to avoid someone, especially Lola, snoops there. I mean... Until these last days that she never added any entry... Until now...

Luan writes her new and last entry slowly with tears falling on the paper and when she was done, she gets up, with the diary a little wet, takes the camera, that she still had on her desk, and gets out of the room slowly with her head down.

Everything was empty. Luckily, her family had gone to the park to have fun, so there wasn't any type of interruptions. I mean... For her depressive state was lucky...

She goes downstairs, gets to the tv from the living room and plugs her camera to it. At the time she almost put her finger on one of the camera's buttons to record...

Luan (Barely a whisper and silently crying): I hope this message doesn't be ignored... It's for the best. To they know my last words before I go...

Minutes of silence passed after that she barely whispers to herself. Luan didn't move from her current position. Until she remembers one last thing to do.

Luan: Of course! Need to turn on the tv.

And she did what remembered. The last actions that we can see from inside of that house, was of she clicking the recording button of the camera, sit on the sofa and when she was about to speak, with her mouth opening, our vision turns black. And I grant that is not good news. I promise that!

**/Time Skip/**

A certain van appears in the streets, near to the Loud House. There was everything that you always could see: Yelling, throwing up for texting and even a fight of the twins for one not stopping looking at the other. The parents didn't bother at that since nobody hurts by these all actions. The same persons were thinking about Luan, since she changed very much last days to the bad side, especially after picking her up from school, last Thursday. Worry dominated them and even that they were angry at her, doesn't mean that they wouldn't care. It's like a parent is always: Not stop from loving one of their children for anything, even that she or he did something very bad on the criminal meaning. Even that Luan didn't feel that.

But... They weren't the only ones that worry about her.

Leni wasn't feeling dotty for being in a car that is moving like she always is. Every time that we look to her seat, she is just looking at the window with a sad face. She may not be smart at the understanding of what they meant when the phrase or word is with a figurative meaning. But she always understood the feelings and what is happening to anybody. For her, it's the meaning of life. One thing that she couldn't take out of her mind was Luan.

Leni was the sister that Luan thought that knew that still loved her. Leni was the one that wasn't angry at her. I mean... She is but not at the point of looking that doesn't love her anymore. Leni knew, since after the incident, that Luan was into depression. She always tried to cheer her up or to talk to her to the depression vanishes to the sky, let's say in that way. But nobody of her family let her do it, saying that she doesn't deserve empathy. And how much that was a mistake. And how much Leni was annoyed at that impossibility.

Her thoughts, about the ex-comedian, were interrupted by Lori tapping on her shoulder to get attention. With that, the fashion girl flinches and looks at her.

Leni: Huh? What?

Lori: You're ok? You look... like someone died...

Leni (Creates a fake smile): Nothing... just bored...

Lori: Oh ok...

Lori goes back to her phone, to see the new social media posts, while Leni looked back to the window, drop out the smile and resumed her thoughts.

Leni (Thinking): Sigh... I feel bad for Luan... She didn't know that the incident would happen and everybody is angry at her like she did on purpose. Sigh... I hope this changes... soon...

After the last word of her thinking, the family reaches their house. When the dad of the family stop what they call of "Vanzilla", everybody gets out. Now we can see another person worried:

_Luna..._

She was listening to music on the entire ride but she couldn't sing. Why? Luan's behavior dominated her worries. She was angry at her? Yes... But when she ignored everyone, it was strange for the purple girl. And those feelings were totally seen by her when she was "kicked out" of her room by Luan, her roommate. Luna regretted these actions and was trying to think a way to talk to her, without her ignoring... But was impossible for her. Nothing gets out of her rocking brain... Unfortunately...

Everybody got to the door and Rita opens it with the house's key. Inside, they were going to do their own things, until something is seen, in the living room... something that shouldn't probably be there...

_A camera..._

With that, everyone was confused at that.

Lynn Jr.: What in the world is doing that camera here?

Lola: Yeah! This shouldn't be here!

Lisa (Notices something): And I think that you didn't notice the paper that is there.

Everyone take a look at the camera again and Lisa's sentence was not false... THERE is a paper on the camera. With that, Lola ends up taking that and gives it to Lynn Sr., since she had difficulty in reading. The paper was a note saying, with the dad reading aloud and clear:

_Play me..._

_Signed the one that hurt someone..._

_Luan..._

At those words, everybody was surprised. Then Lori turns the face to an annoyed one.

Lori: Really? This should be literally Luan breaking the grounding.

Rita (Starting to get angry): You're right... I can't believe that she faked everything!

The only person that had a different opinion was the second oldest sibling. She picked the note from her dad's hands, not without asking for it first, and noted that was wet due to... Tears? Maybe? It's impossible to reach clearly to that conclusion.

Leni (Raising an eyebrow): I don't think that is true, Lori.

Lori (Rolling the eyes): Let's just get over it!!

Without sitting on the couch, everyone was in front of the tv, to watch what in the world that could be. At that, Lori clicks at the play button of the camera.

But what they end up watching, was the most heartbreaking moment ever.

_As the recording starts, we see Luan sitting on the sofa, looking to the camera. She was like you had seen before: Red eyes of crying, messy hair and... tired. The silence was heard for 1 minute and after that, Luan opens her mouth to talk._

_Luan: My name is Luan Loud, 14 years old, ex—comedian. If you're seeing this, you won't hear me anymore after that. (Breaths in and out) At 1st April, I hurt my only brother: Lincoln. Thanks to my distraction and stupidity on planning the prank, I end up making him into a coma and to never walk again in his life. After that, my family... hated me... but... I can't censor them... I deserve it... I could have... killed him! This is something that nobody can forgive... Sigh... (Starts to cry again) I... I can't... I can't take this anymore! (Snuffles) Now it's 1 week after the incident and now I'm worse emotionally. Now... I don't want to eat... drink... sleep... get out... breathe... Sniff... I think its time... I hope you forget me... Because of you... Sniff... Not loving me anymore. And... (Realizes that have nothing more to say) That's it... Record of Luan Loud, 14 years old, ex—comedian..._

_After these words, she gets up and when was about to turn the camera on..._

_Luan: Leni... my sister... If you are watching this... Sorry for not overpast this... You're the only person that doesn't hate me... I hope you understand..._

_The recording ends._

When the video ended, we can see the effect that had given to the family. Most of them were with mouths open and everyone with wide eyes. Leni and Luna were almost about crying and the mom of the family was with the mouth covered by her hands, while the eyes had 2 tiny tears. What we can expect? Not to be rude but it was the most obvious. Now they knew what was happening. Killing himself/herself can't be a prank.

Rita: Oh...

Leni: My...

Luna: God...

Lynn Sr.: This...

Lori: Is not a...

Lynn Jr and Lola: Prank...

At that, the mom of the family gets up fast, as her tears fall from her cheeks.

Rita: EVERYBODY TURN THE HOUSE UPSIDE DOWN! WE NEED TO STOP HER!

At those words, everyone runs to all parts of the house to try to find Luan. At the same time, Rita takes the phone and dials 911. And in seconds, the number was attended.

Phone Operator: 911, what's your emergency?

Rita (Crying): PLEASE SOMEONE COME TO 1216 FRANKLIN AVENUE! MY DAUGHTER IS TRYING TO KILL HERSELF!

At the same time, the same daughter is crying more in the bathroom. She was looking to the mirror, holding the sink in front of her. She couldn't take this anymore. Was now the time. Her voice in her head is saying to do it! She inhales and exhales before she takes the sleeping pills, that recently Lynn Jr takes, to not be excited and finally sleep, after a couple of minutes of laying on the bed to sleep. At that, she tried to open but that was very closed! How?

Luan (Struggling): Gnn... Come on...

Meanwhile, at the only hall of the house, Luna, Leni and Lynn Jr were entering on all rooms except the bathroom to find Luan but no use. She, at least for them, run away.

Leni (Almost starting to form tears): NO! She's gone...

Luna (Hugs her): Calm down sis...

Lynn Jr.: Don't worry... We will find her...

Gnnn...*

Leni (Still almost crying): At least... I hear her voice in my head as my memory...

Luna and Lynn Jr (Shocked): Wait... what?

Gnnnnnnnnn...*

The three siblings look to where the sound was heard: the bathroom. At that, they run to there and Lynn Jr opens the door, with her foot. After that, they couldn't believe at their sight.

They see Luan, out of reality, trying to open Lynn Jr's pills. The owner of the medication ends up recognizing the pills fast.

Luan: Come on... Why... This... Doesn't open... Up...

Lynn Jr (Yelling, with worry): NOOOOOOO!!!!!

Lynn Jr gets her hands on the pills and tries to take them from Luan's hands but, at the same time, Luan comes back to reality and holds strongly at it.

Luan: NOOOOO! GET YOUR HANDS OFF!

Her voice spread to all the street and the rest of the family, that was in the yard, recognized and run to the inside of the house.

Leni and Luan help Lynn Jr, to take the pills to far away and Luan still firmly holds them, with tears falling again from her eyes. After seconds, the pills slip from their hands and fall to the floor, opening it and let the medication inside, get out from the recipient. Luan was now shocked at that moment and, with sadness dominating the mind, she yelled.

Luan: WHY YOU DID THAT FOR?!?!?

This was the moment: Luan breakdown in tears and falls on her knees. Leni reached to her, sits on the floor and holds her to put the head, on her knee. Luan was crying like there was no tomorrow and saying the same words again and again:

Luan (Out from reality): I want to die...

At the same time, the paramedics reached fast and enter the house by the front door, that was still open by Rita.

Paramedic: Where's the patient?

Rita and Lynn Sr. (Going upstairs and pointing there): Up there!

They run to the first floor and see the climax of the moment: Luan is crying, Leni tries to calm her down, Luna almost breakdown too in tears and Lynn Jr. is shocked. The rest of the family was downstairs, with regret faces and Lily cries too.

In her vision, Luan sees everything in slow—motion and blurry, not knowing who got upstairs too. Then, everything fades to black for her due to a certain pain...

**/Chapter's End/**

**Hey guys! JMbuilder here! I'm very happy for you to finish this chapter.**

**There are people that claim that the plot is similar to two other stories. I admit that I got the idea and inspired by one of the stories (Luan Goes Too Far). But, as I said in Lincoln's Therapy, I try to make things different by changing some aspects that would not make the story work and be more in my way and more original.**

**Also, the scene of Luan trying to kill herself was inspired by another scene on the tv film Cyberbully (2011). Even that the reason why Luan did it was different from the main character (That the reason, you can think what is by the title), I was shocked at the scene and I knew that is PERFECT for this fanfic.**

**Now I need to go! Bye!**


	2. Hospital and Fear

**Hi guys! JMbuilder here! And welcome to the second chapter.**

**You may ask me how did I get this chapter faster. The reason is that I already have written the majority of the chapter sometime before even creating the account. It will happen too with New Life In Pendusky's next chapter.**

**Now with that done, let's answer to the reviews:**

**Omega-Fire21: Okay... I try to get it and... I agree**

**Guest: I agree with that.**

**Heavy5commando: Wow... It's the second famous fanfiction writer that had read my stories (The first one is Shaeril McBrown). Anyways, I don't know who is GarukuBluemoon but I agree with those words. And it's reasonable why you fell that emotions about Luan.**

**Tristen: Juicy? This is not a drink! Kkkkk. Sorry. It's a joke. Anyways, thanks.**

**No more reviews?!? Ok fine. Let's read.**

**.**

**/CHAPTER'S START/**

**Chapter 2 — Hospital and Fear**

Some families of the city of Royal Woods seen many teens into a depression. Even that's for bullying, cyberbullying or when someone feels useless. One or two even run away but they were found and gone back to the family. However, none of the teens reached the point of trying to end their life excluding Luan.

After the paramedics sedated her, where that action made the patient sleep, they take her outside of the house and put into the ambulance. The parents went with Luan while the siblings would follow with Lori driving in Vanzilla. The ride was silent from the two vehicles. I mean... excluding the beeps of the machines inside of the medical vehicle but that isn't important. The parents were heartbroken. How could make one of their children descend to this point? They never knew anyone that tried to do this soo that was more than difficult to process. Not that many times of knowing teens that tried to do this mean that they would process fast but we all understand this explanation.

The siblings weren't feeling any better than the adults. The older ones were shocked and sad since one of them fell on suicidal thoughts. The most affected ones were Leni and Luna. These dark feelings that the ex comedian felt are too much bad, even for Lucy, that she's a goth. Talking about the younger siblings, they were traumatized, even the goth and Lisa, that the last one was a genius. Facing someone's trying to cause their own suicide was, still and will always be scary and disturbing. We can't blame them in those things (Of being traumatized, of course). Fortunately, it won't be for many time but we can't expect that this time of recovering to be tiny.

The ride, thanks to the ambulance priority, took no more than 20 minutes. When the two vehicles stopped, the family get out as the paramedics take Luan inside the hospital. The family followed them until they were told to wait at the waiting room. Luckily, there was nobody in that room. The visitors and no life risk patients may be in another, so nobody could see them like that. For an hour, none of the members of the Loud family did something. They were rethinking this again and again to understand this shocking revelation. Leni was, inside of her mind, screaming at her for not trying to help Luan when the sisters and parents didn't let. She could insist on helping and then the rest is healing. But now it's too late. Luna was worse and heartbroken at this. In her mind, she is blaming herself for this happening. How could not notice this? How could she be blind at her roommate's feelings? How could she? HOW COULD SHE?

Nobody opens their mouths to talk for such time until the mother of the family...

Rita (Still crying): Why? Why we did this for her? She may have put someone in the hospital but now thanks to us, she almost put herself in the cemetery!!!

Lynn Sr (Shocked and sad): Sigh... True... It shows that we were a bad family at not caring about her feelings... We couldn't stop letting her be put on the hospital in this way. And... (Sighs) I still can't believe... THIS HAS TO BE A NIGHTMARE! I CAN'T LIVE IN THIS LIE! THIS CAN'T B- OUCH!

The patriarch of the family was interrupted by Junior pinching him. That made him a little angry without dropping out his sadness.

Lynn Sr. (Scolding): Junior! What that was for?!?

Lynn Jr. (Sad): Sorry dad... I pinched you to show that, how much we try to wake up from this bad and unlucky moment... We can't... We are truly in real life...

Lori (Sad): I agree... But there is a thing I ask: Why none of us tried to talk with her before she is sent home?

At that, Leni turned her blank and sad face into an angry one, knowing another IMPORTANT thing that they were blind. And I need to tell you that won't be pretty.

Lori (Still sad): If we had tried to talk to her before Thursday, she could be healing from her depression right now! Why we were ALL blind? This is unacceptable for us! We ALL were irresponsible! How could nobody notice this? Why we were stupids? Why we di-

SLAP*

Everyone gasped and flinches in fear at that slapping sound. From who? Leni. She had to get up from her chair to get in front and slap Lori in livid fury. We can see in her face tears and angry glare. Her face was redder than blood as she clenched her teeth. And if we compare to anyone, we can say that it made someone with anger problems look like a saint. No joke. And if it was... well... would be very inappropriate to this situation.

Lori holds her cheek that still hurts at that big slap and has little tears falling from her face. The parents didn't like Leni's action and started to be infuriated at her, thinking that did it without a reason. And how much wrong they were... Anyways, Rita ends up getting up in a minute after the big slap.

Rita (Scolding): LENI MARIE LOUD! How could you slap your sister? What is your problem?

Leni (Livid, not believing what her mother said and murmuring): My problem? (Starts yelling) MY PROBLEM? LOOK WHO'S TALKING, YOU EXCUSE OF A MOTHER!

Another shock to the family. Now to the last words that Leni said. Rita was angrier at her and the dad of the family gets up, angry too due to this agitation.

Lynn Sr. (Scolding): LENI! You can't raise your voice at your mother, like tha-

Leni (In a bigger fury and interrupting): SHUT UP!

The parents backed away and silenced, confused, at that outburst. Then, the fashion girl turns to Lori, that is still in big pain.

Leni (Super brothered): LORI! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT WE ALL WERE BLIND? THAT NOBODY TRIED TO TALK TO HER?

Lori (Still holding the cheek): It's not like its a li-

Leni (Interrupting and I don't really need to tell her emotion again): YOU IDIOT! I TRIED TO TALK TO HER! I TRIED TO CONFORT HER! I KNEW THAT SHE WAS INTO DEPRESSION! BUT WHAT YOU SAID WHEN YOU STOPPED ME? (Remembers fast) OH RIGHT! (Clears her throat and fakes voices) «She doesn't deserve empathy», «Forget her!», «Luan its a lost case now». (Goes back to her normal voice but it's still yelling) DO YOU REMEMBER THOSE WORDS OR YOU HAVE AMNESIA?

Nobody said anything at that statement. The parents tried to interrupt her rant and say a counter-response but... With which justification?!? She was telling the truth. They all said what Leni remembered. They were irresponsible and bad parents. For the siblings, bad siblings. But the one that is more hurt is Luna. At those words, she put her head down in shame and started to cry silently. She regretted stopping Leni from comforting her roommate. She selected the "wrong way of the road"...

Then the second oldest sister turned the glare now at the brain of the family, that has a surprised and confused face at this glare.

Leni: LISA! YOU ARE THE SMARTEST OF OUR FAMILY! HOW COULD YOU MAKE MANY INVENTIONS BUT NOT NOTICE LUAN'S NEGATIVE EMOTIONS?!? TELL ME!

Lisa covered her ears due to that yelling. Then...

Lisa (Regretting): I guess that I was dumb at this... I guess that I didn't detect those feelings because...

Leni (Interrupting and make an obvious guess on purpose): You were angry at her?

Lisa looks to Leni with a blank and regretful face and puts her down in shame. Because... She was right. The fashion sister didn't even need her to respond to this question. The answer was already "marked on the face" of the brainiac.

Leni: That's what I thought... (Looks now to everyone sighing and sad face) Guys... I know... You don't need to tell me again... She made MINE AND YOUR brother and son into a coma and make him never walk again in the rest of his own life... I know that... (Gets determination and a serious face) But one thing that I didn't understand yet is: (Restarts the yelling and her angry face came back) DID YOU THOUGHT FOR ONCE THAT SHE DIDN'T DO THIS ON PURPOSE? THAT SHE DIDN'T PREDICTED THIS SITUATION OR HAD INTENTION OF TRYING TO KILL SOMEONE? LUAN COULD REALLY OVERDOSE AND AFFECT HER BODY, ORGANS OR IMMUNITY SYSTEM OR EVEN... DIE!

The family was now shocked at those words. Nobody knew that Leni could be that angry at once. She was the most innocent and caring of the family soo it was a bad surprise to know this real truth. And that shows one thing: there are limits to everything. And if there is an exception, surely isn't the emotions.

Leni (Livid and exhausted from yelling): Grr... I need to go to the bathroom... to calm myself down better... after this... this... (Tears started to form) THIS...

This sister of the Loud family runs to a bathroom while crying. Luna gets up at this and tries to stop her.

Luna (Worried): LENI WAI... (Her mom stops her and gets confused) Huh?

Rita (Regretful and sad): Let her go Luna... (Sighs) she needs to calm down... not that she isn't right... What she said was true...

While it happens, a doctor approach at the family. He sees their faces shocked and one of the girl's cheek red that is still being insured by the teenager. It was the same noise that he heard when was going to them. With that, he thinks that he was not at the right moment.

Doctor (Frowning and concerned): It's a bad time or...?

Lynn Sr. (Sighing): No... What happened is done... (Gets a neutral face to focus) Anyways, what brings you here sir?

Doctor: Well... I'm Doctor Park and I'm in charge of your daughter... (Check his clipboard) Luan Loud... It's her?

Rita: Yes she is... (Gets concerned) How is her condition?

Dr. Park: According to the paramedics, she didn't have any sign that she had taken the pills to overdose before your daughters stop her. But we had to check her anyways, to be sure if there wasn't any trace of that pills and that the recipient wasn't the second one. And the tests gave negative to the presence of it.

Rita (In relief): Well... That is good news at least...

Dr. Park: It sure it is. (Clears his throat) She didn't wake up yet since the sedation didn't end its effect.

Luna (In relief): At least she isn't in a coma.

Lynn Sr.: True. (Looks to the doctor again) May we go to our daughter's room?

Dr. Park: Of course you can. Follow me.

The family of the ex comedian get up (only who was still is sitting) and do what Doctor Park said. During the walk, they felt worried about how Luan will react when she wakes up because... Do I really need to say the obvious reason? No? Good. Anyways, repeating, nobody could expect anything for the next possible reaction.

The family walks in the hall. Then they get upstairs and walks in another hall. When we stop hearing their feet walking, they realize that finally reach to room 232, where Luan was. When the Louds entered, she was still like sleeping on the hospital bed. We can listen to the beep sounds of the vital signs in the machine. Nobody could talk. The regret dominated them. The family is put in chairs that were in front of the bed, while the parents are on each side of it. Doctor Park left the room to let them have a moment, not without warning about that if something happens, they shall click on the red button on the wall. Rita could only put the head down in regret with her makeup dissolving in her face with the tears. As for Lynn Sr., he held her daughter's hand. He was very affected. At this time, he remembered all the good times that he had with Luan. It always ended with a big and good laugh.

The room was silent for many time. The vital beeps were the only noises that break down the silence. The sisters were regretting more than they already were and Luna was the most affected of them. We already know the reason but now the things are now deeper. The wind hit lightly the windows once or twice a time in that waiting but the beeps made it like that was nothing. This is how normally a hospital room is: Calm and a perfect place to reflect and think about life.

The family that is in the room was out of their reality thanks to these thoughts until Mr. Loud feels his daughter's hand starting to make a movement. It wasn't very noted by us but it was surely enough to him snap from the real-life and notice this. Lynn Sr. gets his wife's attention, where she gasps. Her daughters listen to this and look to Luan.

Rita (Suprised): L-Luan? Sweetie?

Oh my god! She is waking up! Finally! Everyone gets happy with tears. This is good news for this family. Something good. That was the best moment of their day.

But then, bad news appears as the beeps get more frequent and faster by the machine. Lisa looks to the screen and sees that the heart rate is increasing. One thing that she knows is that when a heart races up, it's due to stress, anger, and fear. If its the last one, the results may get bad. Anyways, we see in Luan's face sweating. After that, she starts to make "mmm..." sounds from fear and lightly shakes the bed. Her eyes start to twitch. Nobody can understand what in the world is happening to their sister/daughter. This is not normal. This is LITERALLY not normal at all! In a minute, the patient shot her eyes wide like a yeti was following her to attack. With that, after noticing to who was on the room with her, she starts to scream of fear like there was no tomorrow.

Luan (Scared): AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!

This girl starts to shake the hospital bed more and the same happens for her hands and feet, where the last one is just kicking the bed. This reaction made everyone else scared too at that. The parents are now trying to control her by grabbing the hands and legs but she was just "kicking and slapping at their tries". With that, Rita hits the button fast not without failing the first tries. The only thing that the family is thinking is: WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?!? SOMEBODY ANSWER!

Lynn Sr. (Confused and scared): LUAN! LUAN! CALM DOWN!

Luan (Without control): GO AWAY! GO AWAY YOU ALL! GO AWAY! AHHHH!!!

Rita. (Confused and scared too): SWEETIE, PLEASE...

Then, after Rita's words, Luan yells in fear something that shocked everyone in the room. At this exact same time, a leaf falls from a tree, a ball bounces on the ground, a rock slides down a mountain, a car makes a drift, a child runs to his/her mother and a baby wakes up. This was told to you to calm down from the tension of this story. You are ready? You are? Ok. The words that Luan yelled at her family are:

Luan (Still yelling): WHY YOU CALL ME " SWEETIE"?!? YOU HATE ME! YOU ALL HATE ME! AAHHHHH!!!

Nobody could help but be shocked. The parents stopped trying to control Luan to stop shaking and kicking. Tears appear again in everybody's eyes. Luna breakdown in crying at these hurtful words and in regret. Before anyone could say anything, the door slammed and not just Doctor Park but two other nurses come from the hall and order to the parents of the patients to back off. Then, they try to make her calm.

Dr. Park (Looking at the family for a second): You better get out, please!

The Louds get out of the room while the doctor and the two nurses try to control Luan. They back away from the room by some steps before they could stop and process the things again.

Lynn Sr. (Confused and shocked): What... Just... Happened...?

Lisa (Trying to put the "pieces" together): I can't... Even understand! Why the sister unit freaked out when she saw us?

Lori (Putting a hand on the head in confusion): I don't even know...

Voice (Serious): What are you talking about?

Everybody looks to where the voice appeared and discovered that was Leni. She was with a serious and angry expression and the arms crossed. Nobody could answer to her since it was still confusion.

Leni: Well? What happened? I won't ask again.

Still silence. Then, Rita gets near to the fashion girl to answer.

Rita (Uneasy): Leni... Well... What really happened is...

Before she could tell her, a door is opened and while two nurses go away, Doctor Park goes to the family, which the last one looks to him, including Leni.

Dr. Park (Exhausted): Alright. She is already calm. (Clean his sweat on his forehead) God... She was totally freaked out.

Leni (Confused and worried but still serious): Freaked out? (Looks to her family) What this doctor is talking about?

Dr. Park (Realizes that she wasn't with the family before): Ups... I better back off for a moment. This will not be pretty.

Leni (While the doctor goes away): I don't know what beauty (Due to the word "pretty") has to do with this but you need to explain the things right away!

With that, everybody sighs and tell the second older sister/daughter of the Louds everything that happened in the room. Every detail that they could process. When they finished, saying that she was livid again was not enough. In that, she puts her hands in a triangle on her nose as she breathes in and out. Then, she takes out the hands from her face and looks to the family.

Leni: Let me understand this: You entered the room, waited for a moment, and when Luan started to wake up the vital signs machine beeped due to the heart rate fastly increases. And when she finally waken up, she freaks out at your presence and says that you all hate her. Then, the doctor and two nurses enter the room to try to control her and ordered you to exit. (Breaths in and out again) Did I miss something?

Everybody sadly shocked the heads at this statement. With that, Leni sighs and puts her head down in disappointment. After seconds of silence...

Leni: I already told you what I needed to tell, so I won't repeat. (Sighs) But two things I will tell: First, the way you treated her made her scared due to "hate"; And second, I don't care how or where but you shall find a way to apologize and eliminate any fear from you. (Looks to Luan's Hospital Room) I need to see her. May I take Lily with me? She is just a baby.

Talking about Lily, I forgot to tell but she was crying during the ride and when Luan freak out. When she didn't, she was with a sad face. Anyways, at that request, Rita sighs.

Rita: Alright, here is she.

The Novel Lover gives the Loud Baby to Leni. Then, she goes to the room's door.

Inside that room, we see Luan frightful in her hospital bed. The reason is due to thinking that almost all of her family hates her. She had that fear since the day that the depression started. We can't deny it. If almost all of her family tried to talk to her since the first day, she wouldn't have that fear. Anyways, she is still frightful until hears the door opening. Her heart rate started to increase and she started to breathe in and out wildly until...

Leni: Luan, calm down. It's me and Lily.

The patient controls her breaths at this recognizable voice. It made her calm down. She looks to the door to check if was really her and that is true. Leni gets near with Lily to Luan's hospital bed. Then, she puts the baby on the bed and, while Lily hugs Luan's left leg, she looks with concern to her.

Leni (Sympathetic): You're calmer now? (Luan nods with a blank face) You don't need to worry. Our rest of the family won't enter here.

Luan (With tears on the cheeks): Good...

Lily (Concerned): Uan!

Luan (Rubbing Lily's head): Hey Lily... Sorry for freaking out earlier...

Lily: E den men. Ta wa resoabe. (I don't mind. That was reasonable.)

Luan puts a tiny smile on her face at these words. Then, she hears crying. She looks to the direction of that and sees Leni forming tears in her eyes.

Luan (Confused): Leni? Are you o- OFFF!

The ex comedian couldn't finish as Leni hugs her while crying. Luan hugs her back with a confused face while Lily was with a confused face.

Lily: Eni es caiyin? (Leni is crying?)

Luan: It seems. (Talks to Leni) Leni... Why are you crying?

Leni (While she breaks the hug and still is sad): Look... I'm sorry for not doing anything to save you from what you did...

Luan (More confused at that apology): That is ok. You don't need to apologize. I know that you tri-

Leni (Interrupting): Yes, I need! I shouldn't surrender when they stopped me from helping you! (Puts her arm to cover her eyes to cry more) If I insisted on helping, you wouldn't suffer more than you already are suffering... I wanted to protect you. But... I failed! I failed in being a good sister...

Leni stops crying and starts to sob in sadness. Luan gives her another hug with tears starting to form again on the same day and Lily joins in it, with a concerned and sad face.

Luan: Shh... You didn't fail. That wasn't your fault...

Meanwhile, Luna was watching the commotion and was silently crying at that image. It was noted by her mother, due to the tears starting to make, in cartoon logic, tiny water puddles.

Rita (Concerned): Sweetie... Are you oka- LUNA!

That call was due to the musician girl starting to run away. Rita was about to follow her until Lori stops her.

Lori: Wait for the doctor, mom. I'll follow her. Please?

Rita (Sighing): Fine...

The phone girl runs to catch Luna. At the same time, Dr. Park cames back with a little concerned face.

Dr. Park: Don't want to disturb this commotion but... Can we talk?

Lynn Sr. (Sighs): Yes. You can.

Rita: Soo... How we can help her?

Dr. Park: Well... (Looks to the clipboard) Like it's obvious, without being rude, she is in a serious depression. Her mind is very dark due to the sadness that she got. With that, I recommend making her taking the antidepressants and finding a therapy group where she can talk about her situation. In that... (Puts a hand on his medical coat's pocket and takes out a card) Take this.

Rita (Takes the card, confused): What is this?

Dr. Park: On Saturdays, I work in a therapy group to help depressed teens. And that card says where it is and when the sessions start.

Rita (Understanding): Okay... Anything else?

Dr. Park: No but I don't know why she freaked out soo, whatever it is, you need to try to calm her down.

Lynn Sr.: Okay doctor...

Meanwhile, Lori is exiting from the hospital and tries to look for Luna. Then, she sees her crying inside of Vanzilla. With that, she gets to it and enters with a concerned face.

Lori: Luna? (Luna ignores her) Are you alright?

Luna (Giving a glare): What type of question is that? You know the answer anyways!

Lori (Suprised at this reaction): Sorry but I'm trying to be a good sister.

Luna (Annoyed): How? Like you didn't were with Luan?

Lori (More suprised): Luna, calm do-

Luna (Interrupting): DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! (Sobs) HOW I CAN CALM DOWN TO WHAT LUAN SUFFERED AND FOR STOPPING LENI FROM HELPING HER?!? HUH?

Lori doesn't answer for a moment, while the musician cries and sobs. Then...

Lori: Luna... I know how you are feeling... I know you regret due to what happened. But you aren't the only one. We all regret what we did to he-

Luna (Interrupting again and angry): HOW CAN THAT BE TRUE WHEN ALL OF YOU DON'T LOOK THAT IS REGRETTING ENOUGH?!?

Lori tries to say something but stops due to not knowing what to tell her. However, Luna didn't need any answer anyways.

Luna: OF COURSE! YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY! YOU FELL SORRY FOR LUAN REACHING TO THE FINAL STEP OF THE DEPRESSION BUT YOU DON'T REGRET MORE THAN THAT!

After that yelling, Luna breaks down in tears as Lori was shocked at this. She never saw Luna heartbroken like that. She tries to hug to calm down her but Luna stops from it happening.

Luna: P-Please... Just let me be here alone... Please... I beg you...

Lori couldn't say no to this and, with a sad face, she exits of the van and goes back to the hospital.

The things are changing for the Loud family. Now they need to do what they can to adapt and help. Now... Luan needs too... To fight against her sadness... Depression... And... Fear...

**/CHAPTER'S END/**

**.**

**AND CUT! Thanks for reading this chapter. This one had given me many effort on imaginating, in the past.**

**Anyways, now we see that Luan is depressive and has syngenesophobia against almost all of her family (The exceptions are Leni and Lily, of course), Leni is angry at her family and Luna is regretting more than the others. This will be interesting.**

**And more: The idea of the doctor owning a therapy group was taken again from the tv movie Cyberbully (2011); And speaking about the doctor, his surname of Park is a reference to Dr. Alex Park from the tv series The Good Doctor (the American version, of course)**

**Well... That's it! See you soon!**


	3. Yeah

**Hey guys...**

**I know that there is people that won't like this but... I won't continue the story anymore. I really don't know how to do it soo I have to give this to another person. Talking about it, if someone wants to take this story, please PM and I will let you publish it in your style ONLY if isn't rated M or there is any swearing, unless you use some censor sound like my own "*CROAK*!" And that you need to create other OC's because I'm not letting anyone use Dr. Park.**

**Anyways, I have a better idea for it and I got it from a story outside of Loud House that I'm working. That new story that will replace this one is called Luan's Amnesia (Yup... Not very creative). It will have some things similar to this. Here is the sypnosis:**

In April Fools Day, Luan notices that the prank where Lincoln is going to fall had some mistake and tries to stop him from activating it. But she fails and not just Lincoln got hurt by the failed prank (That exploded in his room and fell on his legs), Luan flyed away thanks to the force of the explosion and hits her head in the bathroom's door, that makes her uncouncious. In the hospital, we all know how Lincoln will be. But, when Luan wakes up, after surgery since her head was bleeding, she is revealed to have amnesia. This type makes that Luan has no probability of being herself again. However, she can still remember some memories. In that, the family tries to hide the reason why Luan was sent to the Hospital and why Lincoln was there too because, since she was unaware of her prank, she wouldn't take the truth very well.

**I know... You may don't want I do this... You may want I do this... It's for the best. I don't want to presure on my imagination to give bad quality to you.**

**I hope you understood. See you soon in another time.**


	4. NEW OWNER

**Hey guys! This is the last update. I'm announcing that Luan's Fight will be in the hands of the fanfic author The Great Fossil King. I took a look to his stories and... I believe that will be in good hands. Of course, I'll have to approve his first chapters.**

**Thanks for who sticked with me and see you in another story.**


End file.
